IM DIVERGANT!
by Night Diamond Forever
Summary: MEET DIMOND RUBY ROSE ANETT ELLEN BARABA SMITH IN HER HAUT JOURNEY THRU DANTLESS ND HER SEXI ROMANCE! PLZ REED MY OTHER FICS! ND DONT FLAM! I HAVE DYSELZA! ND MY KEYBROAD SUXX!
1. Chapter 1

Hi IM DIMOND RUBY ROSE ANET ALLEN LUREL BARABAR SMITH.

Im weren dis CYUT flaper dress with these FRINGY things on it. Nd it only goes down 2 mi underwere. Nd is rly tite. Nd Im werin fishnets. Nd a CYUT hedbADN over my LONNGNGNGNNGGNGNGNGNGN plantim blund hair.

WUN DAY I WAS IN DA DAUNTLESS FACTOR BC IM AWESOME.

N den ihad to cut myself up over a buncha coals to say I wantad to stay in da dauntless factor.

Nd we where on a train nd jumpin around cuz we wer awesome.

"NOW U MUST JUMP" YELD a guy angrily. "JUMP ONTO DA BUILDIN OR ELSE.

So we jumped onta da buildin nd!

…

.

.

…

I felled! On da other side! Of da buildin. Nd I was safe!

Den dere was dis jiant butthole thingy!

"JUMP DOWN" sad da angry gi.

Den we all jumped onta da butthole and we fell onto anet!

"WWWOWOWWOW" I sed bc dere were two hot guyz who were twins down there!

"IM 4" SED one of da guys. "IM TOEBIS" sad da other!


	2. Chapter 2

IMEEDITly, 4 nd Tobis startd FITIN ova me!

* * *

"MIEN" yldl $.

* * *

"MEMMEMEMEMEME" yelld Toibs.

* * *

dey sed

* * *

"we must do a sord throwin FIT!"

* * *

"yas a fite!" i yelld! Dey brot ova a buncha nives

* * *

"im da best at dis" sed 4.

* * *

"im betta" sed tobass.

* * *

DEN.

* * *

day stated thrown nive sat me! no!

* * *

"no" i eld. but dey wer amin rlly bad and da nives were hitten da other dan

* * *

tles tributes. some tributes died! ono

* * *

"da one hoo hits u fist dies" sed 4. deey were amin bad on perpus!

* * *

dey thru nives for 4 hrs (getit?) da nives were appern outta nowher but dey wer invifnite! dey didnt hit me at ll.

* * *

"i wanna see da dauntles hous" grumbled onna da last dantless tirbuts dat was alive

* * *

"no." sed 4. 'we gott a keep thrown nives"

* * *

SUDDENLY, URINEA!


	3. Diamond's Mother's Note

I toled mi mum abut da mean reviows dat u guys left. she says she GUNNA EXPLAN IT IN HER ON WURDS so dat u ll understancd.

idk im kinda mad dat shes trnya intryd into ma accunt but whatd vvr

 **Hi, I'm Daphne, Diamond's mother.**

 **This yesterday afternoon after school, I gave Diamond her phone and she eagerly checked her email. She was confused and angry about the reviews she received. She was almost in tears. I thought that Fanfiction would be a good place for Diamond to vent her creativity, but all she's getting is mean reviews.**

 **I would like to make a few things clear.**

 **First of all, Diamond** ** _does_** **have dyslexia. Me and my husband were alerted about the issue when she was young.**

 **Second of all, Diamond is a** ** _"special needs"_** **child. She doesn't quite understand herself yet, and we are trying to guide her safely through her young age.**

 **Third of all, Diamond only writes on her phone, which is small for her fingers and makes it hard for her to hit the correct keys. The amount of "typos" in her writing adds the the dyslexic qualities it already carries.**

 **Fourth, Mr. Johnson is a well-respected man in our community. He councils children who need "help." Diamond's friend, Zephyra, participates in Mr. Johnson's help classes. They are inseparable friends.**

 **Diamond has a wild imagination and I** ** _encourage_** **her to pursue her dreams. I would appreciate more positive and constructive reviews, not just accusing her of "** ** _trolling_** **". Thank you!**

 **~ Daphne**


	4. Chapter 4

URINE sad, "IM URUNE! i LUVE U dimond!"

i warped mi har arund mielsy, f. IM SO SEXAH i yellsd at him.

O NO sed 4 nd Topiss. "URRRR MINE"! dey yelld at da sametiem.

"but i want urinnnn" i sedded.

"no" dey sed DEN KILLED URNI!

I SRARTED CRYIN!

SUDENLY,

ERIKKA!

 **an sexah sexah eric mmmmmm i3u**


	5. DARKC?

ME N ERIK STATED MMAKN OUT ND IT WAS RLLY HAUT.

EeirkaN DA 4 ND TOIBS STARTED 2 FITE ECH OTHER!

"dimond jis MIENE!" yelld DEME ALL. DEN DA DANTLES PRINSIPLE CME OVER!

HE WAS LSO ERLLLY HOTT!

"MMM STOP" HE SED BUT HE WWAS RLY HOT. ND

HE WAS

DArco MELFOY!

"OGM ITS DARCO" I SED. 'I LOV U DARCO DUNT U REMMDNBR ME FROM DA UDDER BOOK BI ME!"

"yeeees" HE SED PASSUNITLLY. DEN WAS TURDED TO DUIT!

SEXAH YELLD 3 ND TOVBXI NAND ERKIKAN.

BUT DEN

DARCO WAS RLLY JSUT TBOIES BEIGN RLLY ANOYNG! ND OTBSIN ND 4 WER EDA PRISNPCALE OF DA ANTLESS FRAKSHU1N!

OMG ! DERE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAUT!

I STAIRSTE D 2 PASSIN LETYY ISS ALSKDME. ALL.


	6. LITE!

"IMMMMMMMMMMM DAVERJINT!" i sangn wile smokin sum weed! CULL CANNI HAVE SUM? Askt tobis.

"sure" i sed den i gaev him da WEEEEd; GIMME DA WEEd he yelld WEEEEEED

"i luv weed' i sed happily doin da NAY NAY wif Tbixis.

"o no u has becomed CIVILISD!" yelld For we must KILL THE CIDILSED INSIYD OF U!

no i smoke WEEd1 I S CREEMMD. den i

CLFIFEEE!


End file.
